Buffy The Tribute Slayer
by pinktiger10218
Summary: Basically willow has made them all immortal with her magic and right now they are in Penam and Buffy and Xander are chosen as tributes for district 12.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm running through the seam from the master, usually I would fight but I can't seem to control my body. I come to a halt, the master still running right at me and I think Angel, Angel come save me yet he doesn't come the master is only a few feet away and then I wake. Usually my mom would wake me but… she died 2 years ago, instead Dawn's standing over me giving me the look that signals that she thinks I'm a lunatic.

Then I remember today is the reaping I think how am I supposed to save the world if I get picked? I'm sure Dawn won't get picked I mean she's 14 years old and she still hasn't been picked. "I hear the mentors this year are Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark." I say to Dawn trying to be cheerful but, Dawn doesn't laugh she just says "Time to get ready."

We each pick out a beautiful dress out of our moms old closet. Mine is a bright pink with black clogs, Dawn's is baby blue with black clogs too. I say "Let me so your hair." And she says "OK." I do a bun in her hair and in mine I do a simple ponytail like the one I had at prom.

"It's an hour till reaping, we should go." We leave the house and we get there at 9:00 with 10 minutes to spare. I wait in a long line, the line is a line to get your finger pricked and they take a few drops of blood. Dawn already knows that.

Effie Trinket stands before us saying "Now before we choose District 12s Tributes we have 2 very important guests, please welcome the star-crossed lovers from District 12, Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mallark. They both give a speech, it seemed like a lifetime before they were done so I didn't really listen. I know I'm a Mockingjay (Rebel) and Katniss is the leader and all but I've given enough speeches in the past and ever since then I've never really liked them.

"Now it's time to choose 1 boy and 1 girl for the 76th annual Hunger Games." In a happy cheery voice. "As usual ladies first… and the Female Tribute for District 12 is, Effie fiddles with the paper for a minute, Buffy Summers I walk very slowly up to the stage and then Effie says "Now for the boys." She fiddles with the paper again. "Xander Harris." I just stand there feeling scared that I might have to kill one of my best friends, and then I faint. While I'm out my dream continues, the master gets me I would think he would kill me but instead he sires me and I'm a vampire not the slayer but instead I slay humans and thirst for blood. When I wake up I'm lying on a table and breathing very hard then I remember I'm a tribute and the strongest one at that.

I get up from the table and Katniss, Peeta, Xander, Effie and Haymitch escort me to the train. when we walk in I'm so surprised because I never expected this. There was gold doorknobs Mahogany floors Redwood tables sconces and the most delicious food I have ever tasted and better yet I get to live like this for 2 whole weeks. Katniss doesn't know that I'm the slayer neither does Peeta. I say "So is Cinna gonna be my stylist?" "Yes he is." Katniss replies. I think maybe I'll have something unique like Katniss and Peeta did… twice.

When we first get off the train we walk into a big building and the first floor is were u get cleaned and such. They plucked my eyebrows, they waxed my eyebrows and then the plucked and waxed almost all the parts on my body. The woman that was doing this said that this was almost finished but it took an hour and a half more. They escort me to a dull room made out of some kind if metal and the room has a dull bed that kind of looks like the room.

Cinna walks in and I give a little smile at the site of him he doesn't he just looks at me. "I'm not here to play games I'm your stylist and I'm here to help you to get people to like you." Cinna says in a mean voice. "Well if you're just going to be mean then I'll be mean back." I say in a mean voice as well. "I'm sorry I just woke up at the wrong side of the bed this morning." He says in a nice tone of voice.

Cinna gets me dressed for the Tribute Parade I'm wearing a black suit all made of black diamonds and Cinna dyes my hair black but he says only for now. Then he says he made this suit so that I won't feel the flame and that the flame is real. Now I'm more worried than I was before. Then I remember Xander what does he look like what will happen when I see him again. All these things keep going through my head until I'm escorted to my chariot.

I see Xander and I gasp because he looks amazing but he has the same worried face that I have. I talk to him for a while until we have to get in the chariots and they start moving and at that instant I know the parade has started. My heart is beating so fast because the chariot it rocking so fast and so much it feels like I'm on a gravel road I think I might pass out. The whole ride takes about 35 minutes. A lot of the people have tried to do something similar to Cinna's design but they are all pathetic especially district 4, they tried to make it look like electricity was all around them but you could tell it was fake and then we come to a halt.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everybody stared at President Snow he gave the same speech he does every year "Welcome and May the odds be ever in your favor" and stuff I didn't listen to because I was thinking of so many things. After the speech I go into a waiting center and everyone is there and all the careers give me strange looks. I go into the elevator shortly after and waited for all the other tributes to get to their little apartment/penthouse and then I finally get out of the elevator and into the top penthouse and it is so beautiful. The chairs are like a nice fuzzy coal and the table is black and made out of coal covered with glass so it's not dirty but the walls are white and it has designs of mining tools. I eat a nice dinner of steak, baked potatoes, and chicken kabobs I also had cream soda and it tasted delicious. After dinner I went to my room and it was beautiful with a tree and vine design on my bed and the wall had trees painted on it and on wall you could change to anything and it was left on the forest outside of the fence in District 12. I left it like that because it fit with the room.

I fell asleep because I didn't have anything to do and I had dreams about what it would be if there were vampires in the Hunger Games. I wake up shortly after the sun came up. "They can put vampires in the arena" I think in horror to myself. For some reason it actually doesn't terrify me that much after I thought about it because, I'm the slayer the vampire slayer and I have super strength and that's what I forgot all this time. I will call myself Buffy the Tribute Slayer I'm going to win this thing and then I remember how am I going to kill Xander if I do I will never forgive myself. It's 5:30 AM so I cry myself to sleep and wake up 3 hours later. I eat a delicious yet orderly dinner that morning and it consisted of bacon, eggs, an omelet, ham, and hash browns and I drank delicious apple juice. It was great and it made me energized for training. I waited till 9:00 AM to actually get ready because training started at 10:00 AM. I got my black shirt with two red stripes going down the shoulder and black pants. I put my hair in a ponytail, got my shoes on, and headed off to the training room.

The training room is like a big warehouse filled with activities for survival and just practicing with weapons. The game makers watch us from a booth with a shield around it. First I talk to Xander and we decide what we will do first and we go to training were we make a fire and we learned how to make a fire with flint and steel, sticks, and more. We then learn how to find water in different biomes. We finish that and practice with knives and we are fairly good. When it's 12:50 we go to lunch we have Hotdogs with an apple we also have milk with all of our food. We go back to the training room and Xander suggests we try the bow and arrows and I agree I'm not very good with it but I kept trying and I got good with it. I used the things I'm really good with like axes, swords, and bow staffs and then I practiced without weapons like with my fists and such. I do this kind of stuff for most of the days and sometimes I do different things but that's it.

On the day where the game makers rate us each tribute gets to do training with their mentors from 8:00 AM to 5:30 PM and District twelve gets the training center first. Peeta trains with Xander and Katniss trains with me, Buffy. I decide that I need more practice with the bow and arrow and Katniss is great with that so she teaches me how to use it and after a little bit I am really good and Xander wants to work with the fighting without weapons and that's what he does with Peeta. After a little while we are done with training and District 11 gets the training center and all we do is wait and watch the Penam news and they are showing some of last year's Hunger Games. I decide to watch it on tape because watching it on TV doesn't show the whole thing. As I watch what was thought the last Hunger Games because, every district went rebel, I cry at everybody betraying each other and I think that Katniss and Peeta were so cute together. I keep thinking about how the Capitol took over all of the districts again after I watch the 75 annual Hunger Games. I stop because we finally get to start the judging. District 1 goes first, then District 2, and so on. When it's my turn I almost stumble into the training center but I didn't. I immediately go over to the axes. I take one of their dummy's and set it kind of far away from where I stand and I throw it at the heart and then I take a knife and throw it straight into the head. They dismiss me after I spar with one of the trainers in the training center. Xander goes next but I don't know what he did he won't tell anyone. I eat dinner after that and it was delicious. I had potato soup, Grilled chicken, corn, rice, and apple cider. I went to sleep shortly after and woke up at 10:00 AM so I can see the scores. District one female 10, male 10, and it goes on for a while when they get to District 12 it says District 12 male, 9 and everybody cheers and then it says District 12 female, 12 and I jump up and down and I'm so happy.


End file.
